


High School AU

by prettypsycho313



Series: Natasha Romanoff Imagines (Mainly for female Readers) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypsycho313/pseuds/prettypsycho313
Summary: This is a high school AU where the reader and Bucky are outcasts and the reader likes Natasha and Bucky likes Steve.





	High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request and the requester wanted some Stucky.

You stumble out of bed as you rush to get dressed realizing that you were late for school. You groan as you look at the clock, 5 minutes after the time you were supposed to meet your best friend, Bucky Barnes. You shoot him a quick text as you rush into the shower. You can practically hear him smirk as you throw on some clothes and rush out the door giving a quick goodbye to your family.

As you run outside, you calm down a little bit before pulling out your phone. You text Bucky again, "I'm outside, where are you?", before crashing into someone.

"You should really look where you are going, (Y/N).", you hear a voice say as he smirks.

"Fuck you, just get me up.", you reply as you start to pick up your stuff.

He holds out his hand as he pulls you up, still smirking. You stick out your tongue at him and regain your balance. You two start walking to the school, chatting about random crap on the way there.

When you and Bucky reach the school, you shoot a knowing look at each other before stepping inside. You don't even enter the hall before some asshole starts yelling, "Hey! Its's the cyborg and his bitchy girlfriend!"(I'm sorry, I can't think of meaner insults. It still hurt my heart and pissed me off to write this). You roll your eyes as you turn to Bucky who flipped off the person before turning back to you an angry expression. You knew he hated when people talked about his metal arm.

You shoot a glare at the offender before slightly pushing Bucky further into the hall.

"Every damn time, some bastard thinks that it would be funny to talk about this dumbass thing. It's old fucking news bastards.", you hear Bucky mutter to himself as you walk to your lockers. You put some books in and are about to turn around when you see Bucky point to a crowd walking near them, with two people at the front.

"Oh god, not Natasha, please not Natasha", you think as you see the aforementioned redhead walk down the hall with Steve, who was probably her boyfriend. You could see Bucky with the same expression, except at a certain blond. Even if he would never admit it, you knew that he was pining for the star athlete.

You looked at him before taking your books and tilting your head, motioning towards your first classroom. Bucky sneaks another glance before following you.

When you enter the class, you two take your usual seats at the back, rushing to finish the last few problems on the homework. When the bell rings, you see Natasha, Steve, and some of their friends stroll in.

You take a few seconds to look at Natasha and smile longingly, only breaking your gaze when Bucky asks a question about question whatever.

After a few minutes, you both manage to finish the homework, right when the teacher calls for it. He then starts the boring-ass lecture as you try not to doze off.

You turn around and laugh softly as you see Bucky asleep in his seat.

"The teacher better not see you Barnes.", you think as you look back at the teacher. You think that he just might get away with it when..

"Mr. Barnes! Would you care to tell us what the inverse of the function 2 times x squared is?", you hear the teacher scold, not trying to mask the fury in his voice.

"Oh teach, it's the square root of (x/2).", you hear Bucky retort.

You hear a slight snort and raise your eyebrow when you see Steve cover his mouth in laughter. You look near him and make eye contact with Natasha, who smiles at you before turning back to Steve.

Bucky sees this and smiles at the two before turning to you and whispering,"Thanks for giving me the answer.", motioning to the slip of paper on his desk. You smirk at him before replying,"Yeah, yeah, now how should you repay me? Hmmm. Maybe you can buy me a soda from the lunch line.". You hear him snort as he nods,"Only for you.".

When the class finishes, you both walk outside, and coincidentally run into both Steve and Natasha. Steve looks at Bucky with a smile on his face. Bucky is just smiling and doing and awkward wave.

"Buck, are you fucking kidding me? You are this close to him and all you give is a fucking wave. You idiot!", you think while mentally face-palming yourself.

You see Natasha give Steve a similar look and turn to look at you, shrugging as she smiles at you. 

"Well, while you two are being awkward weirdos, I'm going to go talk with (Y/N). Catch up to us when you are done.', Natasha asks, motioning for you to follow.

Bucky shoots you a panicked expression, because for all of the charm he has, he cannot talk at all to a guy.

You shrug before whispering,"You'll be fine. Relax.", so that only Bucky would hear it. You nod as he relaxed before waving and running to catch up with Natasha.

When you run up to her, she says,"Finally. Now where is your locker?". You raise an eyebrow before going to and opening your locker.

She then asks,"Can I leave this in your locker?", holding up a small book.

You nod as you wonder why she needs a place for a small book.

She then takes your hand and says,"Anyway, let's go to the next class. You have English right?".

You nod as you take out your binder and close your locker before walking with Natasha trying to push down on the butterflies in your stomach.

"Hopefully those two boneheads will get together soon. Do you know how long Steve has been complaining about Barnes.", She asks.

You snort a little before she continues,"Oh. Nat, he's so pretty, ugh Nat he probably doesn't even like me.".

You laugh out loud, which make Natasha look accomplished. She smiles before winking and saying," You're ...", but getting cut off by Steve and Bucky.

"Hey Nat!", Steve says, immediately getting a small glare in return. When Steve lifts up his hands, she rolls her eyes and shoos Steve and Bucky away,"Go talk to your boyfriend Steve.", she says.

This caused both Steve and Bucky to blush redder than a tomato, as you and Natasha laugh.

"Anyway, would you like to come with me to the coffee shop afterwards?", Natasha asked, once Steve and Bucky were out of hearing range.

Now, it was your turn to blush as you quickly glance at Bucky for help. He just mouths,"You'll be fine. Relax.", while smirking at you. You flip him off before turning back to Natasha and nodding,"Sure!".

She smiles as she calls Steve and Bucky back up and the four of you walk to class.

At the end of the school day, you walk with Natasha to the nearest coffee shop, which happened to be Starbucks (😉).

You order an iced americano and Natasha orders a regular cofee.

You spend the date talking about school and life in general, always either smiling or laughing.

When it's time to go, Natasha throws her arm around you and says,"This was fun, we should do it again soon.".

You nod as you lean slightly into her before saying,"Definitely.".

You hug each other before waving and walking back to your house.

During the walk, Bucky kept texting you about the date and about Natasha. You just laugh as you turn the corner near your house.

You send a text saying,"Don't worry Bucky, it was fine, and she was nice.", laughing when he replied with a photo of him raising his eyebrows.

You walk inside, replaying the whole day in your head, again thanking you sell for giving the answer to Bucky Barnes that morning.


End file.
